


C’est la fin

by AuroreDeGilead



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDeGilead/pseuds/AuroreDeGilead
Summary: Déjà postée le 1er septembre 2017.Dans un monde en ruine, des extraterrestres semblables à des… euh… des blattes tentent de survivre ! Et ils se battent tous les jours pour leur survie contre des… aliens ennemis ! Et il y a aussi des souterrains glauques et des cafards courageux ! Tout ça et bien plus dans C’est la fin !





	C’est la fin

_Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture dont le thème était : la pire arme du monde._

 

—

 

Les couloirs des souterrains étaient noirs, humides et en grande partie délabrés ; sans doute l'endroit avait-il un jour permis de faire circuler une sorte de véhicule monté sur monorail. Des anciennes installations, il ne subsistait pas grand-chose ; un morceau de rail ici et là, quelques bouts de panneaux disparates, mais jamais assez pour les assembler de manière sensée.

Les deux blattoptères arpentaient ses ruines silencieuses très précisément deux fois par jour ; une fois à l'aller et une fois au retour. Jamais une déviation, jamais un pas de travers. La moindre sortie du chemin signifiait la mort. Les Ampulicides savaient qu'ils se cachaient ici. Elles rôdaient aux alentours, leurs affreuses antennes crochues à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

Ils connaissaient le chemin. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils le parcouraient. Deux fois par jour. Jamais de déviation. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Une Ampulex les avaient repérés. Le premier des blattoptères ne put esquisser un geste ; la guêpe surgit de l'obscurité et vint planter directement son dard dans l'abdomen de sa proie. Son ami – dénommé 456 – attrapa l'arme qu'il tenait à la ceinture, mais ne fut pas assez rapide ; le prédateur piqua une seconde fois sa victime. 456 savait qu'il était à présent trop tard pour sauver son compagnon, aussi, il courut ventre à terre dans une direction qu'il pensait sûre, suffisamment éloignée de la planque où se terrait ses congénères.

Il patienta un moment dans l'obscurité, son arme fortement pressée contre lui, dans une veine tentative de se donner du courage. Il pensait à son ami, qu'il venait lâchement d'abandonner. Dans peu de temps, la guêpe atteindrait son nid, sa proie entre les pattes. Celle-ci, paralysée mais toujours consciente, serait alors inséminée des oeufs d'une des femelles, dont les progénitures dévoreraient la chair du blattoptère encore vivant en éclosant. Voilà la fin tragique qui les attendaient tous.

 

*

 

 _Il y a bien longtemps, dans un coin reculé de l'Univers, naissait notre étoile, plus tard baptisée KJ-848. Du disque protoplanétaire naquirent cinq petites planètes, parmi lesquelles nous trouverions bientôt KJ-848b, que nous appellerions rapidement_ notre maison _. Les premiers âges de notre planète sont chauds. Très chaud. KJ-848b subi une activité volcanique intense et la température à la surface est incroyablement élevée : plus de 2000°C. Cependant, elle finit par se refroidir ; la surface se couvrit alors de sable fort en oxyde de fer, qui donna aux dunes et aux roches leur couleur rouge semblable à la rouille._

 _Les premières espèces qui parcoururent ces terres désolées sont assez mal connues, du fait d'un faible intérêt de notre culture pour les âges anciens. Nous savons cependant que les espèces n'ont guère évolué ; nos plus anciens ancêtres communs revêtaient une forme semblable, cependant plus primitive. Nous avons rapidement évolué à notre apparence actuelle, qui présente de fortes similitudes avec les_ cafards _de la planète Terre, située dans le système Sol. Une seconde. Pourquoi évoquais-je la Terre, alors que beaucoup de planète portent des formes de vie similaire à mon espèce ? Oh, peu importe._

_Mon peuple était assez primitif, mais a tout de même réalisé des constructions plutôt impressionnantes. Il a développé une science et une technologie suffisante pour que nous ayons conscient de l'existence d'autres formes de vie dans l'univers. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement jamais été assez avancés pour voyager entre les mondes. Ce qui est dommage, entre nous, j'aurais apprécié voguer à travers les galaxies._

_Nous partageons la planète avec une autre espèce nommée Ampulicides, depuis la nuit des temps. Celles-ci sont semblables aux guêpes de la Terre. Elles constituent ce que l'on appelle nos « prédateurs naturels ». Cela ne nous a cependant pas empêché de former une alliance et nos deux peuples ont pu prospérer ensemble._

_Mais – et l'on aurait dû s'y attendre – la paix n'a duré qu'un temps ; une guerre s'est déclarée – dont les raisons se sont perdues au cours de l'histoire – et chaque espèce s'applique depuis à exterminer l'autre. Les siècles de conflits n'ont laissé de notre monde qu'un grand désert de roche rouge et une poignée de survivant disparates._

_J'écris ses quelques lignes, rassemblant le peu que je connais de notre histoire, dans l'espoir qu'elle soit retrouvée un jour et que quelqu'un se souvienne de notre peuple._

_En ce qui concerne les événements récents ; je suis actuellement réfugié dans un souterrain sombre, avec quelques autres survivants. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que nous n'avons pas croisé l'un de nos semblables. Nous pensons de plus en plus être les seuls à avoir survécu. Cela commence à peser sur les autres. Nous avons perdu un camarade hier. Je crois que 456 est persuadé qu'il en est responsable. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. La population des Ampulicides augmente au fur et à mesure que la nôtre diminue. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne nous trouvent. Qu'une question de temps, avant qu'elles ne défoncent les portes des souterrains où nous nous cachons._

 

*

 

999 relève les antennes de son journal à l'approche des pas de ses collègues… Non, il ne distingue les bruits de pas que d'un seul de ses semblables. Quand celui-ci arrive à sa hauteur, il frotte ses pattes l'une contre l'autre, produisant une triste mélodie, qui résonne à travers la pièce aux murs gris délabrés.

— _Et 456 ?_

Son ami hoche la tête négativement.

Ils ne sont plus que deux maintenant.

 

*

 

_C'est arrivé. Je suis seul à présent. J'entends des grattements de l'autre côté de la porte… Je ne compte pas me laisser faire. J'ai récupéré quelques matériaux et j'ai réussi à construire une arme fonctionnelle. Elle tire des clous de fixation, qui ont été récoltés au cours d'expéditions dans les tunnels. Clairement pas l'efficacité d'un pistolet laser, mais il faudra faire avec._

 

*

 

Prudemment, 999 ouvre la porte du refuge. Il sent ses ennemies, tapis dans l'ombre, à quelques pas de là. Il n'aura qu'une seule chance. Refermant son emprise sur son arme, il s'élance. Il atteint la première guêpe en pleine tête ; la deuxième n'a pas le temps de répliquer et un clou rouillé se fiche dans son abdomen.

Le blattoptère cours dans le couloir aussi vite que ses pattes le permettent, en direction de la sortie de secours de l'ancien métro souterrain. Il l'a pratiquement fait, plus que quelques mètres…

Il est brutalement stoppé par un dard lancé dans sa direction, qu'il esquive de justesse. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, la guêpe est sur lui. 999 évite successivement un dard, des mandibules, et tente de pointer son arme dans la bonne direction, mais celle-ci s'enraye quand il y parvient. Il ne peut empêcher son adversaire d'érafler son épaule, paralysant immédiatement sa patte supérieure gauche. Il frotte entre eux ses appendices restant pour produire un son très désagréable, qui fait se replier la guêpe sur elle-même. Il profite de ce court répit pour récupérer son arme, la réajuster, viser dans la bonne direction, et réussit à atteindre l'Ampulex entre les deux yeux.

Il reprend alors sa course. Encore trois mètres, et il franchit la porte en fer, pour se retrouver hors des souterrains. Il cligne des yeux un instant sous la forte luminosité ; il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour...

Il l'a fait, il est dehors ! Et surtout, il est vivant. Que faire à présent ? Où aller ? Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il est viv...

 

*

 

— Oh, geez, Rick, je crois que j'ai écrasé… tu sais… une sorte de forme de vie évoluée ? annonça prudemment l'adolescent en se penchant sur ce qui ressemblait – ou en l'occurrence, _avait ressemblé_ – à une blatte terrienne. Au milieu de la bouillie jaune éparpillée, on distinguait des morceaux bruns de membres d'insectes, vêtus d'une sorte de protection en cuir, ainsi qu'une minuscule arme de fortune.

L'interpellé stoppa sa course pour revenir auprès de son petit-fils et ramassa le plus gros morceau de la bestiole pour l'observer de plus près.

— Bwaah, aucun intérêt, déclara-t-il finalement, en balançant les restes de l'insecte par-dessus son épaule.

Dépêche-toi Morty, on doit mettre la main sur ces roches avant que la planète ne soit expulsée de son orbite !


End file.
